The Other Side
by huddyaimee
Summary: House is not who he says he is. At night he turns into something different. Cuddy first sees this on the other side of the glass. CHAPTER 18 UP NOW! sorry about the second post of the same chapter...its been changed now.
1. Chapter 1

**here's a new huddy fic for y'all...i needed to write it as i am a dying huddy...the wait for S6 has made me start reading and writing thirteen/cuddy fics so i am slowly becoming less and less interested in huddy...this fic is really random, just something that popped into my head today and i felt i needed to act on it or i'd forget it...its going to be a kinda...fantasy almost...but it'll definitely be a romance fic...**

**please read and review, tell me what you think of this begining...**

**xxx**

******************************

huddyaimee

******************************

Yellow eyes stared through the pane of glass at a middle aged woman. She sat reading a book with a young girl nestled nicely in her arms. The woman's hair was a dark, dark brown and could have easily been mistaken for black. She sat there completely unaware that she had company in her back yard.

The creature with the yellow eyes sat in the back yard of the woman's house until she went upstairs. The moon was high in the sky and the creature looked up at it, the light bouncing off the dark fur which was speckled with white and grey flecks. The creature let out a sound that almost resembled a sigh before running away.

The woman had gone upstairs at about 9 and had put the infant into her cot before tucking her in a giving her a goodnight kiss. She stared at her daughter for a good five minutes and then decided to go downstairs, clean up the kitchen and then put herself to bed.

******************************

huddyaimee

******************************

Greg House rolled on his floor, slowly starting to wake from his slumber. He felt like shit, his head felt as though it had been spilt it two and his thigh hurt like...there is no word to describe the pain that he felt. House stared at himself. He was completely naked, no cane in sight and was on the cold, hard wooden floor. He groaned to himself; knowing exactly what happened.

House raised himself to his feet and leaned on the closest thing that would hold his weight. Spying his Vicodin bottle, he hobbled in absolute agony over to it. He opened the bottle and downed 3 caps dry hoping that it wouldn't be long for the effect of the drug to kick in.

House managed to get to his bedroom where he lay down on his matress and pulled up his sheets. He slowly drifted into a light sleep but was woken about twenty minutes later from his phone vibrating in the lounge.

_'Fuck this sensitve hearing and feeling shit_' he thought to himself as he pulled himself to his feet and made his way to the lounge to retrieve his phone. Before he flipped it open he checked the caller ID; it was Cuddy.

"This better be important, you just woke me in the middle of an amazing dream. You were - " he answered; feeling Cuddy's rolling eyes on the other end.

"I don't need the details, House." she said, "I need you -"

House gasped, cutting her off, "You NEED me," he said, emphasising the word 'need'.

"No, I need you to get into work, you're already two hours late,"

House glanced at the clock, indeed he was two hours late. It was nearly mid-day and Cuddy had finally given up on trying to discipline him into getting into work at 8am. "Rough night,"

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Oh yes, about you and my dream..." he deflected,

"Seriously, House,"

"Normaly you would've hung up by now, why the change?"

"Uhh..." she was lost for words.

"As I said, you said you needed me,"

"Piss off, House."

"Ooo, Cuddy's getting embarrassed, angry and is trying to burry feelings for me," he said with a smirk; this time, however, Cuddy did hang up. This only made House's smirk a full on smile.

******************************

huddyaimee

******************************

House had ended up going to work like a good boy, but had come home with the same feeling he had woken up with that morning. He hated it, but even though it was part of who he was, he'd never get used to it. He lay on his bed and shut his eyes, hoping for an unconciousness to take him over.

Cuddy had left the hospital at five, like usual, and headed home. Upon arrival, she saw large paw prints embedded in her perfectly manicured grass. She was confused but brushed it off quickly, knowing that there was a babysitter inside being paid by the hour. She opened her door and threw her keys into the bowl beside it, hung up her coat and made her way into the lounge. She saw the teenager sitting there playing with her baby which was happily cooing and giggling at girl.

"Hey," the girl greeted.

"Hey, how's she been?" Cuddy replied, happy to see her baby happy.

"She's been fine, slept till about nine, I fed her and she played and about two hours ago I fed her."

"Thank you," Cuddy said, pulling some cash out of her wallet to give to the girl.

"Nah, thank you. Umm, same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah, thanks again."

The door closed behind the babysitter and Cuddy immediatley went down to greet her daughter. Picking her up in her arms gently, she cradled her neck and head, she carried her up to the nursery. The baby let out a large yawn and her eyes fluttered, she let out a coo and Cuddy leant down and tucked her in, placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Sleep tight, honey." she whispered as the baby feel into a deep sleep.

Cuddy went back downstairs and raided her pantry to find ingredients for her dinner. She had, had cravings for macaroni and cheese that day and when she found pasta, cheese and milk she was happy. Within ten minutes her macaroni was done and she sat at the couch and watched the early news. Again, there was nothing but death and destruction plastered all over it.

'_There was a fatal crash earlier this morning...and swine flu has claimed yet another life...blah, blah, blah..._'

Cuddy finished her dinner as fast as she had made it and went to the kitchen to clean up. When she walked in, she was greeted with a pair of bright yellow eyes on the other side of the glass.

******************************

huddyaimee

******************************

**i hope you guys have enjoyed this first chapter...i will be continuing it as i have just had some more brilliant ideas pop into my head whilst writing...**

**please read and review...**

**hit the button on your way out...**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks to those on both fanpop and fanfiction net who read and reviewed my previous chapter. Thjazi – i know its too early for Cuddy to meet the yellow eyed creature...but you'll see what happens...its going to be at least a few chapters before she actually finds out who/what it is...**

**so anyways...heres chapter two...i hope you enjoy it as much as the first...**

**read and review**

**xxx**

******************************

huddyaimee

******************************

_Cuddy finished her dinner as fast as she had made it and went to the kitchen to clean up. When she walked in, she was greeted with a pair of bright yellow eyes on the other side of the glass._

******************************

huddyaimee

******************************

She stopped dead in her tracks; her muscles went limp and she dropped her plate. She continued to stare at these eyes out the window and then she closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she re-opened her eyes to see what was there a few seconds ago, gone.

She sighed in relief at the fact her mind had played a trick on her – a bloody good one at that too. Cuddy looked at her feet and saw the smashed plate and cuts to her feet. Her adrenaline had been pumping hard, so she didn't hear the plate smash and she didn't feel the shards slice her feet.

"Shit," she mumbled to herself as she bent down to pick up the pieces.

Once she had cleaned up, she enured all the curtains were pulled and all doors and windows locked. She didn't want to take any chances. About five minutes later, she was in bed reading like usual. She had been to scared to sit in her lounge, afraid of what she might see again, so she tucked herself into one of the safest places she knew.

After half an hour of reading, Cuddy told herself that she was being stupid; that there was no big, scary yellow eyed creature outside. She went down to the lounge and flicked on the T.V. and forced herself to watch some ridiculous soap.

******************************

huddyaimee

******************************

The creature that had scared Cuddy, remained in her yard seated under one of the trees. The creature was sprawled out and the moon's light allowed the creature's figure to be made out. The dark figure was about 6 feet in length and had a cat like face. The fur was silky and dark with speckles of other colour. The creature was a black panther.

It kept looking around the yard, looking for 'the other'. This panther knew who it's other was, but it could never seem to get a grasp on her. The panther let out a sound like a sigh and it's head fell lower. It got up onto all fours and started padding it's way around Cuddy's garden; it was thinking. After twenty minutes of 'thinking' it pulled on the grass, like a cat would to a rug, and nestled down, allowing it's head to rest on it's front paws.

******************************

huddyaimee

******************************

The sun was beginning to rise at 6:30 and Cuddy decided to get up. She padded to her curtains to open them, and when she did, she caught sight og a very naked House under a tree on her lawn. She was confused and scared. She rushed down the stairs and out the back door, grabbing a blanket along the way.

"House!?" she yelled, concerened. No person in their right mind would think of sleeping in their boss's back yard wearing nothing. But then again, House was never in his right mind. "Greg!?" she yelled this time, trying to rouse him from his unconciousness.

House yelled in pain as he woke and Cuddy jumped back, frightened.

"House, are you okay?"

He looked up at her, squinting because of the sun, and then looked at himself before Cuddy threw the blanket on him. "Fuck," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, just – enjoying the view from here," he said with a smirk, looking down her nightie with interest.

She saw this and hitched it up a tad so he couldn't stare. "What are you doing on my lawn?"

"I-I-I..." he stammered, he wanted to tell the truth, but he couldn't. He stared at her feet. "What happened to your feet?" he deflected.

"I dropped a plate on them last night, nothing bad." she answered. "Now, I gave you your answer, can I please have mine?"

"I went out drinking and crashed on your yard," he lied.

"Where are your clothes?"

"Umm, Wilson has them," he lied again. "I went...um...swimming and he stole them...cause...he was...umm...drunk,"

"Come on, let's get you inside," she said, helping him off the ground. He yelled in pain at the movement of his leg and he felt his head split. He yelled some more, sending Cuddy into a frenzy. She continued to pull him, "The sooner you get inside, the more quickly we can get you stuff for it,"

House let out a wimper and looked at her, her expression was that of concern and sincerity. "Kay,"

******************************

huddyaimee

******************************

House was spread out over Cuddy's couch with the blanket she had retrieved for him earlier. Cuddy sat opposite him with that unchanged expression of concern and holding her daughter.

"You feeling better now?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"A little," he moaned. "Can I have the day off?"

She gave him a small smile, "Sure, but only if you tell me the truth about why you were sleeping in my yard. I don't believe you were out drinking,"

House sighed. "I would love to tell you, but I can't, I'm sorry,"

"I won't tell anyone," she insisted.

"I said I can't. It's not normal," House said, dismissing her. He looked at Cuddy's daughter. "Rachel's about to cry," he said, sensing the distress flowing through the baby.

"How'd you know -" she said, before being cut off by the slow build up of a scream.

House smirked at her, "Told ya so."

Cuddy sent him a glare which was followed shortly after with a smile. "Thanks,"

******************************

huddyaimee

******************************

**i hope you enjoyed that chappie...i hope to get somemore done soon...**

**please read and review...**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks guys again for your reviews both on fanpop and fanfiction net...i know this is a really random story but hey, im a random person (hehe – my last name is randall and at primary i got the nickname random) hehe...thats long since worn off...XD**

**so, anyway...back to the chapter... (i always find it polite to write an authors note...LOL) i hope you enjoy it as much as you have with the other two...**

**read and review...**

**xxx**

******************************

huddyaimee

******************************

House stayed with Cuddy the entire day, he did, much to his dissapointment, have to go home and get clothes, but he came straight back – almost as if it were a reflex. Cuddy didn't seem to mind having him around her home, she found it most pleasant that she could spend a day off with someone; even if they did happen to ba a misanthropic bastard.

House had helped her with Rachel later that afternoon. House had put her to bed, tucked her in and had even given her a kiss on the forehead. He sensed Cuddy was outside the room, but pretended not to know. He began telling a story to the tired baby.

"Once upon a time, there was this man. His name was...uh...Bob and he had this special gift where at night he'd turn into the most amazing creature anyone had ever seen. He would creep arpund in the middle of the night just waiting for his 'other' to come to him. Bob couldn't tell his 'other' about the magic or that she was his other, but he longed to tell her. So, when he was found by his 'other' the next day, he told her...uh...son the story of him. Bob, to this day, hopes that his 'other' will love him like he loves her. The end." House told Rachel before returning just to normal talk before planting another kiss on the young child's forehead.

He sensed Cuddy scamper away quickly so she wouldn't get caught. He smiled to himself and followed her to her bedroom. He saw her reflection in the bathroom mirror brushing her hair. He smiled again and walked in.

"I've got to go," he said, leaning close to her ear.

She turned and pulled back from shock of their closeness. "Okay, I expect to see you at work at 8 tomorrow though, you need to make up for those two hours you missed yesterday," she replied in an administative tone.

He put on a fake 'upset child' face and whinged, "But, mum,"

"But nothing, unless you want an extra four hours clinic for a week for the next month,"

House stood bolt up right, not from the threat, but from the pain that began to rip into his head. He looked into Cuddy's eyes, before looking straight down. "I gotta go," he breathed heavily.

The pain was now stretching the length of both thighs, but his right one felt like three bullets had just ripped through the hamstring. He let out a groan in pain, and before he knew it, he was on Cuddy's bathroom floor.

"Get out of here, you can't see this," he said, trying hard not to let his eyes wander to hers. He couldn't risk it, he didn't know if they had changed yet or not.

"Why, what's happening House?"

"Get out of here!" he yelled, but his eyes caught her.

Cuddy was sent reeling backwards at the sudden glimpse of very familiar yellow eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, what's happening!?" she yelled at him with the same tone.

"I told you I couldn't tell you,"

"Well don't tell me, just show me,"

"You won't want to see this, it'll scare the shit out of you,"

"I don't care, you woke up in my back yard completely naked, I saw those eyes last night and you can sense when Rach is going to cry, I believe I deserve an explanation."

"I said get out of here, please." he tried again, the pain becoming stronger, causing him to yell out in pain.

Cuddy sighed. She didn't want to hurt him. She stood and departed the bathroom, leaving him to roll around in pain. "I'll be back in here in a minute," she warned. House just let out a snicker.

A minute had passed and the groaning and yelling had completely finished. Cuddy knew it was safe to enter the bathroom again. But, when she went in she found an open window and House's clothing lying on the floor ripped up. Cuddy was confused and thought back to the yellow eyes she had seen last night to the ones she saw on him not two minutes ago. She would interrogate him at work tomorrow.

******************************

huddyaimee

******************************

House arrived to work at 8am, like Cuddy had requested of him, and immediately fled to the sanctuary of his office. Bad move. Upon reaching his office, he noticed the linds were drawn. He hadn;t left them like that the other day. He entered the room limped to his computer to turn it on. He flinched when he felt the vibrations of someone breathing close by.

He looked to his lounge chair in the corner of his office and saw Cuddy.

"I didn't make a move and you knew I was here, how?" she asked, her voice sounded dark.

"I've already told you, Cuddy, I can't tell you,"

"Why not?" she asked, raising herself from the chair.

"Because I can't,"

"You know I'm going to keep bothering you until you tell me, or show me, which ever comes first,"

House shook his head. He could never imagine Cuddy talking to someone like this, and here she was, doing it to him. "What does it matter to you?" he asked, raising his voice.

She stopped, looking slightly stunned at his question and then diverted her gaze to her feet.

"What does it matter to you?" he asked again.

"I...care for what happens to you, House. I want to know what's going on,"

He walked over to her and took her hands in his. "I've already told you,"

Cuddy looked stunned. "No you haven't,"

"My story last night to Rachel,"

"But I wasn't -"

He put his index finger to her lips. "Everybody lies,"

She looked into his eyes, and for a moment she thought they flashed yellow at her. House moved his hand to cup her cheek and she lent into his touch. He brought his lips down onto hers, giving her a small taste of him. He pulled away. "Thank you," she whispered before exiting his office.

******************************

huddyaimee

******************************

**i hoped you liked that chappie...sorry if house seemed a little too nice...dont worry cuddy still doesnt know wat house is, she just knows some of a legend...she doesnt know whether to believe it or not yet...**

**please review (and to those on fanpop, please rate)...**

**thanks for reading...my next chappie wont be too far behind...**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**thanks for all your reviews...im glad you guys are enjoying it STILL... XD my chap mightn't be as good today as i am in a fucking mood... * snarls * bloodly little sister is a shithole...anyways...this chap might be a little rambly...oh well...**

**please read and review (to those on fanpop – RATE!!! im going for huddy yellow!!!)**

**xxx**

******************************

huddyaimee

******************************

Cuddy returned to her office in a better mood after her talk with House. She knew, somewhere in her, that House was telling the truth; but she didn't want to believe it. She wanted to see him as this creature, she wanted to know it was true, she wanted to understand. She wanted to ask him all these questions, but she knew she couldn't. He'd just opened up to her a little, and even that was a mission and a half. Who knows how long it would take to get answers out of simple questions.

She couldn't resist. She wanted to invite him over that night just so she could see it for herself, but she didn't know if he were dangerous in his 'creature' form. Cuddy mentally kicked herself at her thoughts; she'd give him two weeks and then she'd approach him.

House sat in his office pondering Cuddy. He wanted to talk to Cuddy about who he really was. It was in his nature to be nice, kind and caring but he had put the bastard mask on to cover up who he really was. Cuddy was closer to finding out who House really was so it didn't bother him about how he acted around her now. He could be as kind and as caring as he wanted. He decided he would visit Cuddy and Rachel in the early evening to give him time to retreat to the safety of Cuddy's bathroom. He would allow her to see him in his pather form. He needed to open up her; she was his 'other'.

******************************

huddyaimee

******************************

Cuddy had put Rachel to bed at about 5 again. She had done the normal routine she had done since she had, had Rachel. A knocking at the door brought her out of her routine, however. Somewhere in her stomach, butterflies emerged; she hoped it was House.

Looking through her peep hole she saw those peircing blue eyes; he heart skipped a beat. She was excited at what would happen. She mentally jumped up and down clapping her hands like a little girl, but composed herself physically, opened the door and greeted him.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he replied.

Cuddy opened the door for him, "Come in,"

"Rachel's asleep," he stated.

"No, she's just gone to bed."

"She's sleeping, and it wasn't a question,"

"How do you know that?"

"I can feel it,"

"Feel it as in feel or sense?"

"I can feel her vibrations from her breathing. In about five minutes I'm going to need your bathroom,"

"Umm, why?"

"I'll show you when I get out,"

Cuddy looked shocked. "What are you going to show me?"

"What I really am."

Five minutes had passed, and as House had said, he would use the bathroom. When he got into the bathroom and shut the door he yelled in pain and the ripping sensation. This time would be quicker, though, he was by himself but could sense the anticipation, excitement and love in his 'other' at the though of him coming to show her who her was.

Within minutes, House's skin had completely vanished and was now covered in the thick dark coat. His eyes had gone the bright yellow that Cuddy had caught glimpses of and his clothes were strewn all over the floor. House made a sound that was almost a resemblance of a chuckle and made an expression close to a smirk.

'_She's gonna love the mess I've made in here,_' he thought.

Padding down the stairs down to the first floor was made easier for House but his nose picked up when he reached the bottom.

'_The smell of blood and Cuddy? Ha! She has her period_'

He walked through to the lounge and sat right next to Cuddy's feet. He put a large paw on her thigh to get her attention.

"Shit!" she cried upon seeing the panther. "House?"

House nodded.

"What are you?"

He made a roll of the eye, stood up and walked infront of her so she could get a better look.

She gasped. "Panther?"

House nodded his head again.

"Can you talk?"

House tried to talk but nothing came out. He shook his head.

"Can you turn back right now?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't know?"

He nodded before resting his long chin/nose on her thigh. Cuddy smiled at the contact and raised her hand to pat him.

"Do you mind?"

He shook his head and as soon as permission was granted for her to stroke him. Her hands were soft on his furry head. She continued stroking his head before she began running her hand the length of his spine. House shivered under the contact, but it was a good kind of shiver. Cuddy giggled.

"Did you just shiver?"

House picked up his head and gave her what she knew as a glare. Playfully, she moved her hand back up to his head and began rubbing and then playing with his ears. She was enjoying his vunerability far too much to pass up this oppourtunity.

******************************

huddyaimee

******************************

Cuddy had gone up to bed at about 11 and House tagged along. Cuddy climbed under her sheets after getting changed (out of the way of House's prying eye of course). House had invited himself to sleep on Cuddy's bed too.

"No, House." she warned. "You'll wake up naked next to me and who wants that?"

He looked at her with a grin and raised on of his paws to point it at her.

"No, House I don't want you waking up next to me naked,"

House smiled to himself. He could sense that she wanted it, he knew that she'd take up any oppourtunity to be snuggled up to a big, warm, furry black panther. He climbed onto her bed anyway.

Cuddy's breath hitched when she thought about him doing this to her as a sexual thing. She looked at him to see him looking back with an 'I-know-what-you're-thinking' look on his face. She blushed before stroking his head and turning off the lamp next to his bed.

"Goodnight, House," she said.

He placed a paw over her hip and made a low growling/purring noise to let her know he understood.

******************************

huddyaimee

******************************

**okay guys, house will still act like his sarcastic self throughout the fic...i hope you enjoyed this one...i had a lot of fun writing this one and it actually took me a lot longer to write than expected...**

**so yeah, i dont think i need to tell you to review (and those on fanpop rate) and thanks for previous comments...**

**my next fic should be up soon...thanks for reading**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**:) i hope you enjoyed the last chap and i hope you will enjoy this chap too...i am in a bad headspace so my spelling and grammar may not be the best...im MEANT to be doing an english assignment at the moment...lol...but im not doing it...**

**umm, eveyone is asking if house will be able to change cuddy...you're all just gonna have to wait and see... :O**

**read and review**

**xxx**

******************************

huddyaimee

******************************

Cuddy stirred in her sleep. The big animal next to her was no longer there and she was sad. She thought House looked cute as a big, furry panther; he was sweet. Cuddy looked at the clock on her bedside table. She groaned, it was 6 already and she needed to get up.

When she finally brought the rest of herself to the real world she smelt coffee. She smiled at the thought of having sweet, hot, morning coffee. Arriving in her kitchen she saw House there wearing only his jeans. She was confused. He had left his clothes all torn up on the floor that evening.

House spun around, "Good morning,"

"Uh, hi," she said, her voice still raspy from her sleep. "Where did you get your jeans?"

"Oh, I went back home to get them, came back here, changed and put the jeans on,"

"You're cute as a panther,"

He smiled and his good side was threatening to come through, which it did. "You're cute all the time."

Cuddy stood there, her jaw literally on the floor. She snapped it shut. '_No witty remark, no sarcasm, no nothing,_' she thought.

"Thanks," she smiled, turning a slight shade of pink.

"Here," he said handing over a red mug filled with the warm dark liquid. She nodded and accepted. "Want breakfast?"

"You can cook?"

"No, I was gonna say if you want breakfast, the stuff's in the cupboard,"

She smiled and shook her head playfully.

"Hey! The least you could do for me would be to make breakfast, remeber, I showed you who and what I am last night."

Cuddy looked up at him with a glare, "Why did you come back?"

He held her gaze. He couldn't tell her that he needed to be with her. He couldn't tell her that she was his 'other'. He couldn't tell her that he would need to be with her forever.

"Because I did," he replied bluntly.

She shook her her head and a little laugh escaped her mouth, "Why don't I believe that?"

It was a rehtorical question, but House wanted to answer. "Because you have become confused about who I really am. You want to believe anything is possible."

Cuddy made her way to the pantry and pulled out a box of musli and then went to the firdge and pulled out her tub of yoghurt. She made two bowls of the breakfast and handed one to House. Cuddy was thinking hard about what he had said and then remembered back to the story he had told Rachel. An odd truth dawned on her.

"I'm your 'other' aren't I?" she asked.

House sighed. "Yes,"

Cuddy looked at him with affection. She kind of understood what was meant by 'other' but she wanted to hear it from his lips. "I think I have an idea of what an 'other' is. Could you explain?"

"An 'other' is a person or an animal that my kind form a bond with. Being someone's 'other' means that they have a commitment to that person. These bonds are usually temporary, kind of like Wilson's marriages," they both let out a laugh at that, "but there are some rare cases where this bond won't go away and we are left with life-long commitments."

"So you have this commitment to me, meaning what?"

"I have to protect you,"

"So that's why you crash all my dates," she smiled to herself.

"Yeah,"

"So me, am I a temporary bond or life-long?" she was curious to know.

"I've known you since the day you were born, I'd say it's life-long,"

Cuddy smiled in her thoughts. She was loving this man more and more. "How have you known me since I was born?"

"I'm quite...old..."

"Old, as in I'm a creepy pedophile old or as in I'm immortal,"

"Old as in I'm immortal,"

Cuddy's breath caught in her throat. "How old are you, exactly?"

"Umm, maybe 400 years,"

She stared at him, he stared back, unfazed. 'Damn, you look good for a 400 year old,"

House started posing, flexing his muscles. "Why thank you,"

They both laughed before staring at their empty beakfast bowls. House stood up and got Cuddy's bowl, taking it to the sink, he began running the hot water. "You made me breakfast, so I'll clean. Go and have a shower."

******************************

huddyaimee

******************************

Cuddy stood under the hot water for a good five minutes in thought about House. It was weird that he'd just opened up to her like that, but maybe it was who he really was. She had a human/panther/employee downstairs cleaning up after their breakfast. He had been a pillow to her that night, and now she knew that House had to protect her for the rest of his life, or her life, which ever was to end first.

Cuddy's thoughts were wandering. Being his 'other' didn't bother her, but the fact she didn't know whether it was a family kind of bond, or a romantic bond got to her. She had loved this man ever since university although she'd never admitted it to anyone.

A knocking at her door twenty minutes later brought her out of her thoughts.

"You done yet?" House asked from the other side of the door. "Rachel's about to wake, do you want me to get her,"

"Umm, sure, thank you." she replied. Looking at the wrinkles on the pads of her fingers, she decided it was time to get out.

She got out and dried her hair before pulling it up into a messy ponytail and wrapped the towel around her chest. She thanked herself for buying thick and long towels.

Walking out into the corridor, she looked down into her daughter's room. There was House sitting in a rocking chair with Rachel in his arms. He was singing to her and feeding her from a bottle. Cuddy smiled at the sight and walked down to the room to say good morning to her girl.

"Hey, honey," she said to her baby. "Greg's got you,"

House smiled to himself at her usage of his first name.

"Do you want her," he offered.

"You're doing a great job with her,"

"Look at me, Lisa." he said. She looked at him obediently. House moved one of his hands from Rachel to cup Cuddy's face. He pulled gently on her face; there lips mere centimeters apart. Cuddy initiated the next movement, bringing her lips down on House's.

Their kiss didn't last long, but it was enough to flare up emotions between the two. She smiled down at him.

"Thank you," she said before walking off to go and get changed.

******************************

huddyaimee

******************************

**i hoped you enjoyed that chap...my aim is to introduce a little bit of who house really is in each chapter...so the last one we found out what he was and in this one we found out what his 'other' was...i cant tell you what we're gonna find out next chapter but yeah...**

**review (and to those on fanpop rate!!!)**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**i hoped you enjoyd chapter 5...i am in the mood for writing at the moment so i am going to update as fast as i can...also because im going to be away on a camp from sunday on wards and i need to return my dad's laptop...or i could just take it with me and keep writing stories but i wont have any internet connection...i dont really want to risk it so im just gonna have to put it back... * sighs ***

**oh well, heres chapter 6...i hope you enjoy it as i am having fun writing this story...!!!**

**review like always...**

**xxx**

******************************

huddyaimee

******************************

Work had passed as a usual day. House hadn't had a case and had got his team to do his clinic hours for him. Cuddy disapproved of this, as much as she was his 'other' he still couldn't demand that his team do his work. She called him into her office.

He arrived twenty minutes late, saying he "needed to go pee-pee." He kept up their arguments and banter like they did every other day. He smiled upon entering her office. Having sensitive senses made him smell her, feel her and hear her more clearly. He sighed like a little girl would over a crush. He mentally smacked himself for thinking like Wilson.

"Hey, you wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yeah, even though I know who and what you are, you still can't get your team to do your clinic,"

"Come on, I'm trying to be as normal, well as normal as people think I am,"

Cuddy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well at least pretend to do clinic,"

"Sure," he said with a smile. Even being a nice creature, he still didn't like clinic. "Hey, before I go and pretend to do work, can I come over tonight?"

"Umm, sure, but is there anyway you can communicate when you're in that form?"

"Yeah, I can write, but it's in 'Paw'."

"Could I get a sheet with translations?"

"No, Paw takes too long to write and even longer to translate,"

"Is there any other way?"

"No, but I'll try use signals, I'll email them through to you, it'll be like sign language,"

"Yep, see you tonight then,"

"See you," he said, departing the office as if he'd been given a telling off.

******************************

huddyaimee

******************************

Wilson had popped up to House's office to see how he was. He had witnessed the conversation he and Cuddy had been having, in her office, from the clinic. House immediately sensed him coming and prepared himself for witty remarks and sarcastic deflections.

The door opened to the Head of Diagnostics office, and House had already begun to throw his 'thinky-thinky' ball, and Wilson sat infront of him.

"Why Jimmy, what a plesant suprsise,"

"What were you dooing in Cuddy's office this morning, she wasn't angry with you and you weren't angry with her."

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes, it does,"

"Why?"

"Because if two of my best friends get into this relationship, one of them's going to come out hurt, and I doubt that it'll be you, House,"

"Oh, it's totally like me and Cuddy are screwing like rabbits in her little bathroom," he replied sarcastically.

"It's not a joke, House,"

House pointed to his face, "Does it look like it's a joke, I'm not laughing,"

"You never laugh," Wilson brushed off, "But if you and Cuddy were -"

"But we're not!"

"But if -"

"No but's Wilson, I said we're not, just drop it,"

Wilson knew when he had been dismissed, but refused to leave. House's mock impatience was wearing thin. He could sense the Wilson wanted to ask him something, but House couldn't just speak out about it, it would raise suspicions.

"Anything you want to ask me Wilson, or are you just standing there for the purposes of standing there?"

"Umm..." he said before turning to leave. He exited the office but quickly popped his head back in, "See ya later,"

******************************

huddyaimee

******************************

Cuddy had relieved her babysitter at three after leaving work early. She wanted a dinner prepared for her and House before he changed. Not long after walking in the door, she heard the front door open; obviously it was House.

"I'm just getting changed!" she yelled from her bedroom.

"Yup!" he yelled back, but quietly snuck his way up stairs to her room. His thigh pain was a fake so it wasn't bad walking up. He quietly opened the door and was instantly greeted with a bare back and a bra.

Creeping up behind her, he took a hold of Cuddy's hips and whispered in her ear, "Hello,"

Cuddy was pretty creeped, but she immediately melted into his touch, "Hi," she said with a little giggle. "What are you doing,"

He pulled back, "Sorry, it wasn't me,"

"Huh?" she was confused. She wanted him wrapped around her again; it was comforting and warm. "Oi," she said again, grabbing for his hands.

"Huh and oi? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I said huh because I was confused when you said it wasn't you and I said oi because you are warm."

He smiled and put his hands back on her hips. She turned her head to look at him. He stole her gaze and distracted her in his eyes before capturing her lips with his. Cuddy succumbed to his will, kissing him back passionately. Their tounges soon danced for dominance.

"Wait," Cuddy said breathlessly, "When will you change?"

"Soon," he said, planting a kiss on her neck.

"How soon?"

"In about half an hour,"

She planted another kiss to his lips, "It's Friday, I'm not working tomorrow,"

"What are you impying?"

"Not tonight, but we've got the whole day tomorrow,"

He smiled at her, rubbing her hands up and down from her hips, to her waist to just below her armpits. He continued kissing her along her neck.

"Now what?" he asked.

"She dragged him onto her bed, "We wait, and talk. There's a question that's been bugging me all day,"

He allowed her to use his chest as a pillow and she draped her arm over his shoulder. "What do you want to know?" he asked.

"The bond you have with me, is it a family bond or a romantice/sexual bond?"

"It's both,"

"Both?"

"Yeah, we get attracted to the 'other' through their appearances to them, we begin to fall in love, much like a human would, and then end up usually having a family. But that's only with the life-long bond. The temporary bond is built up on just sex, hence the relationship we had in college. I thought it was only a temporary, turns out it's not,"

"You just openly admitted to me that you love me," she tried to bite down the excitement within her.

"Yeah, I guess I did,"

"One more question,"

"Mmm," he mumbled into her hair.

"Is it possile for me to join you,"

"What do you mean?"

"Join you as in become what you are?"

House sighed. "It's possible, yes, but the risks are that if you were to change, that you'd find another 'other',"

"Why is that bad?"

"We can only live 500 years unless we find our 'other'. If our 'other' falls for another, then we've basically lost them. We die."

******************************

huddyaimee

******************************

**woah, this is the longest chapter yet! XD...i hope you liked it...i'll try post one more before i have to return the laptop...**

**again, review (fanpop users rate!) LOL**

**xxx**

**(next chapter may get smutty so if you dont like, dont read)**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys, sorry for the lack in updates…I was away on a military styled course for a week so I didn't have the time to update (and there was no internet connection) :( oh well…here's the next part to this story…I think its part 7…not sure…anyways here you go…read and review like always!!!**

**SMUT WARNING!!!**

**xxx**

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

After House had changed, he and Cuddy had sat together on her couch watching T.V. At 10 o'clock, Cuddy had decided it was time to go to bed. She snuggled up with House and his purring had sent her into a deep sleep.

Hours later, House had begun to roll around in pain. Cuddy immediately woke up and watched as his body slowly became human. It started with his fur; it pulled back into his body, his arms and legs slowly began to crack and move back into place. Cuddy bit her lip. His pain was killing her. Next his face shortened in length and became his usual face and then his body twisted and contorted until it finally lengthened and shortened to become human again.

House yelled in pain and cursed at the world when his change had finished. Cuddy immediately leaned over him and attended to his pain; quickly grabbing his Vicodin and the glass of water she had left on the bedside table that night.

"You okay, Greg?" she asked

He mumbled before grabbing the pain meds and the water. "Thanks," he groaned.

"C'mon," she said, tugging at his arm for him to lie back down.

He obediently lay down and pulled Cuddy in close to him. She melted under his touch. She tried to remember the last time they had curled up together like this. She smiled as his groaning subsided and he began to tap an inaudible tune on her hip.

"This is nice," she whispered.

House hummed in agreement whilst he continued to play his song.

Cuddy pulled her head away from him and looked into his eyes. "I want you to change me, Greg,"

House stopped laying his song. "Why?"

"I don't know, something about you has kept me interested for the last 20 years, and I realise that I need you in my life,"

"I told you the risks, and I can't afford to lose you,"

"You know you'll never lose me, Greg, I love you, always have and always will do,"

House leant down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you too,"

"So you'll change me?"

"Maybe,"

"House-"

"I'll have to consider it, I'm sure you'll want to, too."

"What do you mean?"

"You just saw what happens, you heard my bones crack, and you saw everything,"

"I don't care," she said, rolling him onto his back and straddling his hips and planting a long kiss on his lips.

House couldn't deny the passion and lust boiling within him. Grabbing her hips, he rolled her beneath him and pressed an even deeper kiss on her lips. She opened her mouth allowing him access and their tongues fought each other. Cuddy moved to remove his boxer shorts, but soon realised there weren't any.

House realised this and pulled down her nightgown, exposing her to him. He gently grabbed her left breast and began massaging, smiling at the moans from his touch. Cuddy reached to behind House's head and pulled it to her chest. He obeyed and began sucking on her nipple. She continued to moan in pleasure.

She felt him harden under her and immediately grabbed his length, running her hand up and down until he could no longer bare it. He was holding back, he needed to be inside her before he let himself go. She understood his expression and he pulled his head back, allowing her to kiss him.

She raised herself up and House guided his shaft into her. She gasped and found it easy to adjust to the size of him; almost as if they were pieces of a puzzle that were meant to be together. Within a few minutes, the pair went over the edge together; tightening their grips on each other.

"That—was—good—"she panted.

"Mmm hmm," House replied.

"Maybe—we—can—do—this—again—" she replied with a smile.

House to a while to reply, instead he pulled her into a big hug, pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Sorry," he said.

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

**dum, dum, dummmm….**

**I had to leave it there…im sorry…read and review…**

**for those on fanpop…please rate!!!**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey again…been thinking hard about what to do…well not really…I confused you guys and im proud of that!!! LOL…you will find out why house said sorry in the last chappie…I hope you're still enjoying the fic…im still having so much fun writing it…**

**please read and review…**

**xxx**

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

Cuddy pulled back from House and stared into his eyes. She was confused to why he had said he was sorry, she didn't understand what he had done.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked.

House ran his hand over her back and felt her squirm in pain. "That," he replied simply, "I just shredded your back, I should've warned you before we even started. I'm sorry,"

She looked at him and cupped his face, still being held in his embrace. She planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "I don't care; I know you'd never do something to intentionally hurt me,"

House looked at her, disgusted by what he had done before realising what was about to come. "Lie down on your stomach, don't move," he said sternly. Cuddy obeyed and listened as House made his way to the bathroom.

She sensed his return and heard the sloshing sound of water. She wanted to turn around and look but he had given her strict orders not to move. Cuddy felt a damp towel press on her back and soon after, felt the kisses of House being trailed from her lower back and up.

"I'm letting you know now, this will hurt, and you wanted it." he said between kisses.

Within a few moments Cuddy was screaming out in pain and she realised what was happening at the first crack of her bones. She bit her lip and let out a small smile at what was going to happen.

"Ho-ld…my…ha-nd," she groaned out to House. "I…kn-ow…wh-at's…hap-pen-ing…"

House couldn't help but smile but was soon ripped off his face by an ear piercing scream from Cuddy. House held her hand like she had commanded and watched as her body twisted and contorted itself. He cringed at the sight.

Within a few minutes, it was over. He sighed in relief and looked at his now sleeping lover. He leant over the now cat-like body and planted a kiss between two pointy ears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again.

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

Cuddy stirred in her sleep. It was now late afternoon and the sun angle was annoying her. Her head moved to look at the sleeping man next to her. He looked tired; the bags under his eyes were large. Cuddy rolled over and found that she could stand on two feet; she could've sworn House had changed her. Her ears picked up when she heard an incoherent mumble coming from behind her.

"Hey, how you feeling?" he asked, when he rolled to face her.

"A little sore, but I'm fine." she replied, "What happened, by the way?"

"You changed, I tried to stop it, but it didn't work, I'm sorry,"

"I don't mind, there's nothing to be sorry about,"

"Yes there is, I told you I wouldn't change you, I hurt you physically,"

"I'm with you now, it doesn't matter,"

"I should've at least told you how it happens,"

"How what happens?"

"How I can change someone to be a filthy creature like me,"

"First off, you are not a filthy creature and second, we're together forever,"

House let out a sigh and hugged Cuddy close. She melted into his embrace letting a little sigh escape her lips. "In about an hour, we're both going to change; we will stay like that till about 7 tomorrow morning and then you'll go through the process again," he explained.

"What do we do tonight then?"

House was still House and he waggled his eyebrows, "Ever heard of doggy style?"

Cuddy let out a giggle and then winked at House. He rolled her onto the bed so she was now lying horizontally on her side with House keeping her warm. He gave her a quick kiss on the back of her head.

"I'll teach you all you need to know; we'll be able to communicate now that we're together,"

"One thing," she said.

"What?" he asked, slightly confused with her statement.

"I love you,"

He smiled into her hair and turned her face gently to face him. He planted a passionate kiss on her lips and whispered to her. "I love you, too. Just don't find another 'other',"

She smacked him lightly on the hand that was wrapped around her abdomen. "I won't, and you know it,"

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

**I hope you guys liked that chappie…I will continue it…I don't know how many more chapters there will be before I'm done…if any of you have any suggestions don't hesitate to send me a message…**

**review…and for those on fanpop (you know the drill) RATE!!!**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys again…sorry for the little delay…I had a maths exam and I dislocated my toe on tuesday so I kinda had to got to hospital coz mum dont know where the after hours private doctor is…LOL…oh well i got to play in a wheel chair outside radiology…all the doctors were looking at me like…'what the fuck is she doing?' it was so fun…I got to ask lots of interesting questions…so im happy (I wanna go into medicine so the answers I got gave me a little more insight)…the nerve block they put in my toe hurt!!! they had to inject local anaesthetic into the nerves down the sides of my toe and it felt as though someone were cutting my toe off… LOL**

**any who…here's chapter 9…my last chapter was a little rambly…you guys know the drill…read and review (fp users rate!!)**

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

_2 Weeks Later_

Cuddy had begun to adapt to the change she'd go through every night but found it hard to leave the home. She wouldn't be able to go out with House and leave Rachel alone with a baby sitter; what would they think when they saw a big panther come into the home? Cuddy had also picked up on a new technique. She had asked House what it meant.

"I can hear your thoughts, is that good or bad?" she had asked him one night.

"I've been able to hear yours for about 20 years,"

"It still doesn't answer my question," she said, growing impatient.

"It can be both a good and a bad thing." he had told her. "If you can hear someone's thoughts it means that you have bonded with them, because you can hear mine, you must've bonded with me,"

She had been happy when she had found this out, it would mean she had an 'other' and she would live with him forever but she was also annoyed at finding this out because it meant she had to watch what she thought about.

So, here she sat in her office with mountains of paperwork in the late afternoon with her mind in thought but was soon roused by her phone alarm going off.

'Shit, shit, shit,' she thought to herself. 'I'm going to change, shit, shit, shit, HOUSE!!!!'

She waited a few moments before his voice filled her head. 'You have about a minute before you're in too much pain to move, tell your assistant that you'll be in late and not to disturb you; go into your bathroom and open the window. Wait for the change and then leave. Meet me at the park,'

'But Rachel, what about her?' she thought.

'Don't worry, I told Wilson you'll be out late and to relieve the babysitter,'

'Thank you,' she thought back before doing exactly as House had instructed. Within the space of a minute (like House had said) she was in agony, she was barely able to move. Squirming on the floor, she began to change, she assumed House was too. About 3 minutes had passed and she had become a slim yet powerful dark, dark brown panther (the brown is easily mistaken for black).

She climbed out the window and into the cool evening.

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

House was sitting on the top of a hill in the park and he looked out to the city that lay beneath the setting sun. His solitude was disturbed as he sensed another around him. With a swish of his tail, he spun and faced the creature.

'Hey,' he thought, trying to calm his heart.

'Hey,' came the reply, 'What's the matter? Did I scare you?' Cuddy teased.

'No, what are you on about, woman!?'

'Nothing,' she thought, coming up to him and rubbing her body down the length of him. She felt him shiver under her. 'So what did you plan? I hope we're not going to the hospital to do something crazy,'

'No, of course not,' he replied with a hint of sarcasm. She picked up her paw and swiped House playfully, 'Only kidding,' he replied quickly.

'So where are we going?'

'We're staying here,'

'The whole night?'

'No, we're going to return back to your home and scare the crap out of Wilson,' She made an expression that resembled a smile. 'Seriously,'

So, the night passed with the two just laying there snuggled up together, purring. At midnight, House stood and looked down at her and smiled at the dream she was having before thinking, 'Let's go.' Cuddy managed to raise herself after his voice interrupted other thoughts.

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

**sooooo sorry I had to cut it there…the bell's about to go… :( so sad…oh well…yes they are going to scare the crap out of Wilson but he wont find out about what they are for ages…well maybe a couple of chappie…any ways…sorry about the lack in update and there's probably going to be another lack in update because my grandmother is coming over for the weeked…**

**xx**

**review and rate!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**again, another wait…ive been really busy with school and ive had the same goddamned cold for nearly four fucking weeks!!! ARGH!!! this is a really short authors note…lol…anyways…i came up with the 'twist' (GASP!) last night whilst I was listening to the rain on my roof…dum dum dummmm…please review (and those on fanpop RATE) lol…anywho…I'll get on with it…**

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

The pair sprinted down the hill, the moon striking their fur coats and bouncing off like it were a mirror. They were communicating silently and within moments they were coming into Cuddy's street. Cuddy smiled to herself at the thought of what she was about to do. She couldn't remember the last time she had acted this immature. House read these thoughts and smiled to himself.

Cuddy's house was slowly coming into view, but House stopped – dead in his tracks. Cuddy watched his stop and automatically came to a halt herself.

She shot him a curious look. 'Why did you stop?' she thought.

House looked at her, concern and fear in his eyes. 'Do you not feel that?' he thought back.

'Feel what? I don't feel anything,'

House sighed. 'We won't be scaring Wilson tonight. We're going to go into you're house, get Rachel and leave.'

'But why?'

'Just come, I'll explain it later,' he dismissed.

They began sprinting again, this time out of desperation not fun. House obviously knew something was up but Cuddy was left in the dark. She didn't like the thought that she'd have to pick up her daughter and leave. It must be bad.

Within a few seconds, the pair had burst through her front door. Cuddy immediately went upstairs to retrieve her daughter and House stayed down and looked for Wilson. House saw Wilson spread out across the couch in a deep slumber. House smiled to himself at the view. Wilson was drooling all over one of Cuddy's good pillows.

'OI! I heard that!' her voice entered his head. He snickered to himself.

Five minutes had passed and Rachel was now wrapped up and in a basket which Cuddy was carrying in her mouth. House looked up at her and straight into the eyes. Something he hadn't done since she had first become a panther. He couldn't believe that they looked so -- bright, yet with a darker side to it.

'What?'

'You're eyes – beautiful,' he thought.

Cuddy smiled and turned her face; she felt it burning, but she knew she wouldn't turn a deep shade of pink. House's eyes bored into hers, searching for something.

'You feel it too?' he thought.

'The vibrations? Yeah, I've only just started feeling them now,'

'Then we gotta go,' he thought with an intensity that startled her.

'Why?'

'We're too late, just get outside!'

They sprinted outside and made it just as the ground started violently shaking. It was an earthquake – maybe a little jolt before the big one would hit.

'We have to keep running, we have to get away,'

'What about Wislon?'

'I woke him, and he ran away – shit scared.'

Cuddy smiled at this thought, but kept on running.

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

They had been running for a good half an hour, and more quakes shook the city. Occasionally, Cuddy would glance down at her daughter to make sure she was okay and still sleeping. House and her had run at their fastest pace and had made it way further than where they had spent that evening. The coming of dawn was only a few hours away and a truth hit them both hard.

'We don't have any clothes,' they thought at the same time.

House smiled. He'd have a naked Cuddy with him.

'Not funny, House' she thought with a serious tone.

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

After another half hour had passed, they were hidden in a forest – far away from the city and House stopped. Cuddy put the basket that held Rachel in it, down and laid on her stomach on the dirt floor. A few moments later, and House joined her by her side – letting his tail play with hers.

He could hear Cuddy purring and could feel she was on the verge of sleep. He hummed mindlessly in his head her serenade.

'What's that?'

'Your serenade, I wrote it during the Rachel's baby naming ceremony.'

Cuddy's purring became louder and House smiled to himself as her kept up his humming and within a few minutes she was asleep.

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

**I know this one is another short one, I wanted to try get it posted before the bell went… :) I hoped you enjoyed it and I'll try post soon…**

**review (fp users rate)**


	11. Chapter 11

**this should be a faster update like i said I would…i don't know if you liked the little 'twist' I put to the story…I couldn't decide how id do a scene where they came in and scared the shit out of Wilson so I kinda had to change it…I still don't actually know where im going with this fic…its kinda weird so its all drabble that comes into my head…**

**ive had a shit week, so excuse the spelling mistakes and the grammar…lol…sorry for posting such short chappies too… :(**

**anyways…please read and review…also those on fanpop rate… (duh) lol**

**xxx**

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

The light was faint as it shone down through the thick mass of leaves over head. He looked over at the basket lying about a meter form him and heard Rachel's coos. Peering into the basket, he saw Rachel wrapped up, tightly in blankets – only allowing for movement of her arms and head. He stared at the baby for a few moments before hearing Cuddy rise from her sleep.

'It's going to happen soon,' he thought. Her response was to nod her head.

Rachel's cooing became louder when she saw the cat like face of her mother appeared overhead; her arm movements soon became vigorous attempts at grabbing Cuddy's muzzle. Cuddy pulled away in an instant as pain began tearing at her, likewise with House.

Within minutes the two had returned to their normal state and Cuddy quickly raced to her daughter to finally hold her after the long night, She wasn't the slightest bit concerned about her naked form. Cuddy pulled Rachel close to her – it felt awkward for a moment, but she soon grew accustomed to the feel.

House sat there, staring at her, kneeling on the damp ground holding her child. He smiled and got up – upon approaching her, he wrapped himself around her from behind.

"Hey," he whispered in her ear.

"Hey," she whispered back.

"I've missed you," he said again, planting a kiss on the top of her head; inhaling her scent all at the same time.

"I wonder what's happening at home," she stated, trying to mask her thoughts.

"Your hospital will be full of patients, which in turn means you'll be making lots of money,"

"I hope so – the vibrations last night – was it a big one?"

"Yes,"

"Then my hospital will be in ruins,"

"Don't talk like that,"

Cuddy let out a long sigh before placing Rachel back in the basket. "What do we do now?"

"We wait for night fall, and then we return,"

"—Return where!? A destroyed town!?"

"We don't know that yet,"

"I DO!"

"How?"

Cuddy looked down in shame – she should've just kept her mouth shut. She tried to divert her thoughts as someone else's flooded her mind.

"WILSON!?" House yelled, "You've –" but he was rendered speechless.

"It's not what you think," she defended.

"Then what is it!? I've only got a hundred or so years left to live, because…because…YOU'VE BONDED WITH WILSON!?"

"Explain to me, then, how I'm still bonded with you," Cuddy asked, anger evident in her tone.

House stopped for a minute – genuinely stumped. "I don't know,"

"Has it happened to you before, HUH?"

House gulped and looked down and away, "Yes,"

Cuddy looked at him, wanting more of an explanation.

"Stacey was an 'other',"

Cuddy cooled down a bit, she had no right to be angry at him, but he had every right to be angry at her. But he wasn't.

"How come she wasn't changed? I'd seen her at night plenty of times,"

"Because only the person's true 'other' can be changed. Obviously that was you,"

"You know I'd never leave you for Wilson, right?" she said, with a weak smile.

"We'll soon see; if it is a strong bond, you will find it most difficult to stay away. If it is a weak bond, you will find it easy to break off."

Cuddy mulled it over before a thought dawned on her. "How come I didn't change after our night at college?"

House smiled. "I was smart -- protection."

Cuddy couldn't help but giggle. She looked up at him, staring deep into his eyes. 'I love you, Greg,' she thought.

"I love you too," he said out to her, after hearing her thoughts.

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

Cuddy had removed all the blankets from the basket and found what she was after. Out of the three items she was holding, she threw one at House and proceeded to put her ones on.

"You stashed underwear at the bottom of the basket?" House asked in disbelief.

"Yep," she said after clasping her bra.

"You also brought five baby blankets?"

"Yes,"

"You truly are a wonder woman,"

She laid one of the baby blankets on a pile of leaves that she and House had collected so Rachel could roll around outside of the basket.

"I want to know something," she said.

"Ask me anything,"

"How did you become a panther?"

"Well about 400 years ago, my mother and father did the dirty. My father being a panther already, impregnated my mother – who soon turned into one herself – and then she had me,"

"And that's it?"

"Yep. It wasn't until my early teens before I started changing at night, and as I got older, the changes soon became more frequent and now they happen every night,"

"Thanks," she said, diverting her attention to Rachel.

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

**I hope you guys liked…the next one shouldn't be too far away…review and rate…**

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**sorry about the delays again but I can tell you right now I have written up to chapter 17… :) I have been thinking of you guys… im not that harsh…**

**my week has been shit, like most other weeks…lol…anyways read and review (that's also part of the reason for my delay in update, I need you guys to review) !!!! those on fanpop, please rate…**

**xxx**

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

House and Cuddy, dressed in their underwear, had traipsed through the forest for a few hours before coming to an opening. It was a large field with a river cutting it and right infront of their faces was a small house. It looked abandoned, but not to House.

"Ah, there it is," he exclaimed

"You knew it was here?" Cuddy asked slightly startled as Rachel played with her hair.

"Yeah, of course I did,"

"O-kay," she said slowly.

"This is where I grew up," he said, taking note on her blunt tone.

"Oh,"

A gentle breeze blew by and the wind chill had dropped a few degrees. House saw Cuddy shiver, and he ushered her to the house. Upon entering, she noticed it was a well furnished house, especially an old one. To her right was a stone fireplace and in front of that was a fur rug and a small couch. To her left was a hand-crafted table with matching chairs. Further back into the house was a small kitchen with a fridge and gas cooker.

Cuddy immediately thought how there was gas and electricity out here.

"I tapped into the main supply, there's free gas, water and electricity out here," House said.

Cuddy nodded and continued through the house and down the hall. To her left was a bathroom – tiled unlike the wood everywhere else around the house. To her right was a small bedroom with a single bed, a crib and a set of drawers. But Cuddy was not drawn to this; she was drawn to the room in front of her.

Straight there in front of her eyes was the most beautiful sight. The long grass, split by only the river which further down turned into a small lake. In the background were hills with the sun slowly descending behind them.

"Wow," Cuddy muttered to herself.

She was broken from her fantasy when House came up behind her and put his hands on her waist.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yes, she replied, almost sighing.

"Go and put Rachel into the crib in the other room whilst I get the fire going, come back here and grab the blanket and sit on the couch,"

Cuddy thought about the bed; she hadn't seen a bed in here.

"The bed beneath your eyes, Cuddy!" House yelled from the other room.

Cuddy looked around and realised she was standing in the master bedroom.

Two chests of drawers were pushed up against the wall behind her and on either side of the door. There was also another hand-crafted item; the King-sized bed which was covered in the fur blanket that House had mentioned before.

Cuddy turned and went and tucked Rachel into the crib in the other room and pulled the curtains. She returned to the master bedroom and grabbed the blanket and made her way to the main area where she found House poking and prodding the fire.

"How come it's so furnished?" she asked him.

"I try come here for the weekend every week; I like it here," he told her.

"You're so – kind," she said, thinking carefully about how she was to word her sentence.

"I am not really a misanthrope, it's just a mask,"

"Would you still be an ass to me?"

"Why?"

"The legendary Greg House was the arrogant ass that I grew to love,"

"I'll put it on for you then," he said, sighing in a mock anger.

"Thank you," she said happily – her smile beaming. She gestured for him to come and sit with her.

Opening up the blanket for him, House came and sat with her. She pulled the blanket around them, forcing him to lay against her chest. She sighed at the contact.

"Wait," House said, pulling away and reaching into the table beside the couch.

He pulled out a familiar orange medicine bottle.

"Not Vicodin, please," she complained.

"It's not Vicodin,"

"I know Vicodin when I see it, House,"

"This is the medication people THINK I'm 'addicted' too," he said using air-quotes.

"What is it then?" she asked.

"It stops us from changing. If we take one, it delays our change by six hours and when we take two, we don't change at all that night,"

"So this is why I have seen you at the hospital at night?"

"Yep," he said, handing her two pills and popping two for himself.

She popped her pills and began mindlessly stroking his hair as he leaned against her and drifted off into sleep.

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

**im feeling nice and am going to give you a teaser for the next chapter, and you'll be left waiting and you will probably hate me…BUT…I DON'T CARE!!! mwahahahaha…so here it is…**

'_I know you can hear my thoughts, Lisa, but did you ever think that I might be able to hear yours?'_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….please review…those on fp please rate!!!**

**xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**ooooo…I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and im happy that this is a faster update…thanks for the reviews…muchly appreciated…anyways, I cant be bothered doing a massive authors note so im going to keep it short. read and review!!! (fp users RATE!!! I swear im close to my huddy yellow!!!!)**

**xxx**

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

'I know you can hear my thoughts, Lisa, but did you think that I might be able tho hear yours?'

Cuddy sat bolt up right, flinging House off her chest and sending him to the floor. Her chest was heaving and sweat was trickling down her temples and was masking her brows. House, who was now on the floor, looked up and around at his surroundings; it was dark – all but the moonlight that was streaming in through the kitchen window and the glowing embers of the nearly dead fire. He heard Cuddy's rapid breathing, bordering hyperventilation.

**Cuddy's Point of View **

"What's up?" he asked me.

'Don't tell him, or I'll come and get you,' filled my head. I was scared. I couldn't tell House, he'd go ape, especially because of who it is.

"Just a – uhh – bad dream, that's all," I replied, trying to mask my thoughts. This was one thing he couldn't know.

'Good, now I want you back in town in two weeks, or I'll get him and your daughter,'

I was scared; I didn't know if I could even reply without House knowing. 'Fine,' I replied and then his voice left my head. I felt a shiver at the thought and because the fur blanket had slipped off my shoulders.

**3****rd**** Person Point of View**

House stared at Cuddy, trying to decipher her thoughts – but to no avail.

He stood and put his hand out for her to take. Hesitantly he put her hand out and was taken to the master bedroom at the far end of the house.

"Go to sleep, it was just a dream," he said as he pulled the curtains, but, as he did so, he thought he saw a shadow looming around the lake. He froze for a moment as the creature looked at him; the hazel eyes standing out.

By the time House had gotten into bed with Cuddy, he had pulled the crib that Rachel was sleeping in, to the master bedroom, secured the house and Cuddy had fallen asleep. House was thankful because he didn't want her to see him in such a panicked and protective state.

House slid underneath the fur blanket that Cuddy had laid out on the bed and he wrapped his arm around her.

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

The gurgling, cooing and high pitched squealing echoing around the room was enough to wake House and Cuddy in the early morning. Cuddy groaned, not wanting to deal with Rachel at this point in time and House groaned louder and rolled, covering his head with the pillow. Cuddy sighed as she realised House wasn't going to get out of bed to tend to the baby.

Cuddy pulled herself to her feet and made her way to the crib where she picked up her small child.

"You hungry, my baby girl?" Cuddy said in a 'baby' voice. Rachel let out more squeals and coos before clapping her hands in amusement.

The sun had not yet risen and Cuddy turned on the light to the kitchen so she could go through the fridge. She was hoping that House had some full fat milk stocked. But this was House she was talking about.

Upon finding what she needed, she fed Rachel and began having a mindless conversation with her as she opened the curtains. But, as the curtains opened, Cuddy was greeted with that same pair of hazel eyes that House had seen…

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

**I know im a bitch for leaving it there, and sorry these chapters have been so short, I can promise you now that the chapters will start getting bigger as the story goes along…**

**thanks again for your reviews and I look forward to some more after this chapter is published…I also feel kind enough to give you another teaser….dum dum, dummmmm…**

"_Shit!" she screamed. "HOUSE!"_

_Upon hearing her screaming from the kitchen, House jumped straight up and bolted. He saw Cuddy on the floor cradling something in her arms._

**OOOO….try guess what it is… :O**

**anyways, please, please review (they are like drugs to me) and those on FP RATE!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**so, how did you guys like that chappie??? thanks again for all the reviews, I feel so…happy…now…lol… :) so, heres chapter 14…you guys might be pissed at me after it because I still wont have given you any insight as to who this other person is…some of yous have been guessing but I cant say whether your right or not…mwahahaha**

**so, any who, please read review and rate…**

**xx**

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

Cuddy froze at the sight before screaming and dropping Rachel on to the hard wooden floor.

"Shit!" she screamed. "House!"

Upon hearing the screaming from the kitchen, House jumped straight up and bolted. He saw Cuddy kneeling on the floor cradling something in her arms.

He rushed to her side and saw her embracing the young girl. Cuddy had gone into mother mode instead of doctor mode.

"The ---- window ----," she said between sobs.

House looked up and saw what she was talking about – the eyes, yet he could not make out the creature. It turned and ran. Cuddy stood up with an unconscious baby in her arms and House held out his hands telling her to pass Rachel to him.

House gently began to rock side to side as he quietly sang. The baby's fingers started twitching before turning into movements. Within moments, Rachel's eyes fluttered open. Cuddy smiled, but as she did, the child lost consciousness again.

Cuddy, again, resorted to tears fearing for the safety of her daughter.

"Shh –" House whispered between his teeth. "She'll be fine,"

"How do you know?" she asked

"It's a little thing called being a genius doctor,"

Cuddy smiled through her tears. Her eyes were red and puffy yet House couldn't stop thinking that she looked terribly cute. Cuddy smiled at the thought.

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

House wandered down the hall and put Rachel in the crib before moving it back into the smaller bedroom.

"Cuddy!?" he yelled.

"Yeah!?" she yelled in reply.

"Although you are amazingly gorgeous in your underwear, it does strain me. Go through the drawers in the bedroom and you will find some of your clothes."

Cuddy walked into the bedroom and went through the drawers and found the clothes House had been talking about. She thought for a moment. Yes, these were the clothes that she had been missing for about a month.

Putting them on made her feel right at home. Her tank top and trackies would do the trick for now.

"House!?" she yelled this time.

"Yeah!?" came the reply, but he was at the door in moments.

"Why do you have my clothes?" she asked.

He smirked. "I stole them,"

"How long ago and why?"

His smirk changed quickly to an embarrassed face.

"Uhh – about a month ago,"

There were a couple of minutes silence before Cuddy spoke up.

"And why, exactly, did you take my clothes?"

"I – uh,"

"House, you might as well tell me. Remember, I can read your thoughts,"

"Umm – your, uh, sent was…highly intoxicating," he said, before becoming more confident with each word. "I couldn't help myself. After four hundred years of being alone, then having one night with you and then not being able to have you for another twenty years was too much. So one night, whilst you were out, I broke in and stole some clothes,"

Cuddy opened the top drawer and pulled out a lacy read thong which she held on the end of her index finger. "Some of my clothes?" she said with a little smile. "I don't keep this stuff in my drawers where the prying eye can see; you must have done a raid through my room,"

House flushed and began defending himself. "Your scent was really strong – I found it straight away,"

Cuddy smiled and put the thin bit of material back in the drawer and walked seductively over to House. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he places his hands onto her waist. They stared into each others eyes for a few seconds. House took note that the puffy-ness and red-ness had toned down a bit. Cuddy noticed that his eyes were glowing a bright blue with electric vibes of passion.

He leant in as she pulled on the back of his neck. Their lips met for a moment and exchanged a few small kisses. House grew impatient and nipped her bottom lip as if he were asking for entry; he needed to taste her. She obeyed and opened her mouth slightly; allowing access for his tongue.

They pulled apart; breathless. Cuddy put her hand on his chest and pushed him away.

"Oi, you made me get dressed, now it's your turn," she said firmly.

"Yes, mistress," House said with a lowered head.

Cuddy began to walk out, allowing her hand to travel around his bare chest. She stopped.

"Maybe later," she whispered into his ear. He smiled and she kissed the spot to where her hot breath had left it's mark.

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

'Good job, Lisa. But I'm sorry your daughter is still alive. I'd hoped I'd scare you enough that you'd kill her,' came the voice into her head.

Cuddy was positively sure that House's thoughts were pre-occupied at the moment.

'What happened to giving me two weeks!' she thought back, 'And was that you outside this morning?'

'Yes it was me, and I've changed my mind. I want you tonight as an animal,'

'How did you know I was here?'

'Your fantasy about the scenery was all the information I needed. Do you understand?'

'I understand,'

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

**no teaser today kiddies!!! mwahahaha…your just going to have to wait and see what happens…your all going to hate me….but more will be revealed in the next chapter…please review and rate…**

**xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**this is only a small chapter…sorry :( umm I'll let you know now that there won't be an update for another couple of weeks because of exam time at school…lots of revision and actual exams so I wont have time…I will, however, keep writing these by hand and this is the last one that will hopefully have any mistakes… :) you gotta love those beta readers!!! xD**

**anyways…please read, review and rate.**

**xxx**

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

House had made himself with the food that was stocked in the pantry. Cuddy had told him that she had lost her appetite. She wanted to; no, she needed to tell him but she couldn't. Her emotions were in turmoil. She sat on the couch quietly, unable to comprehend it all. Only three weeks earlier she hadn't known about any of this and now she was one. She was a black panther and was bonded with two people, both dear to her heart. A feeling for one of these people was slowly dying – almost as if the energy from one bond was being sucked and given to the other.

House shifted in his seat and the chair scraping across the floor startled her; shaking her from her thoughts. House noticed her anxious feeling and came to her side.

"What's wrong?" he asked, crouching in front of her and taking a hold of her hands.

"I can't tell you or he'll come," she said, staring into space as her mind wandered off on its own tangent.

"You have to tell me, Lisa," he said more firmly. "Who is 'he'?"

"He wants me,"

"I won't let whoever 'he' is, take you away from me,"

"I'm so confused," she said, snapping out of her thoughts and facing House. She pulled him into a hug, not wanting to ever let go. The moment was ruined though, as the man's thoughts flooded Cuddy's mind.

'You're giving him clues – I'm coming now, and I am going to deal with the three of you,'

Cuddy pushed House back by the shoulders, got up, and raced to get Rachel from the spare room. Coming back into the lounge only a few moments later with a crying baby in her arms, House looked at her as she sat back on the couch.

"House, can you change right now?" she asked.

"Why?"

"This isn't the time for questions, yes or no?"

"It depends upon the circumstances,"

"If you and Rachel were about to be murdered by the hand of –" but Cuddy was cut off as House got up to answer the knocking at the door.

House peered through the peep hole.

"Oh, it's Wilson," he said, opening the door for his best friend. "JIMMY!"

"Hey House," he said before giving Cuddy a look, "Lisa,"

She bared her teeth, anger shooting through her spine.

"Come in, Jimmy," House said, gesturing for him to enter the home.

Cuddy couldn't take it. She thrust Rachel into House's arms and screamed in pain as her transformation began.

"You – will – die!" she yelled in between screams of pain. "You – didn't – tell – us – and – now – you – want – me – ARGH – you – sick – bastard!"

Wilson smirked as her transformation happened right in front of him. House looked stunned.

"Lisa, calm down. Wilson's our friend,"

"TO – HELL – HE – IS!" she screamed once more as the final stages of her change took place.

She bared her teeth again – this time her teeth were bigger and more ferocious. She lunged at Wilson, not knowing exactly what was going to happen.

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

**dum, dum, duuuummmm….**

**as I said, the update wont happen for another couple of weeks….**

**review and rate…**

**xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**update on the chapter…you guys may have seen that I have started a new fic…please read it…. (its called two's company three's a crowd and a special thanks goes out to Iane for being my beta!!!) lol…sorry about the little delay in update on this story…but I can tell you guys now that I have finished it (but its all handwritten) and it just needs to be published…I'm happy ive got lots of reviews for being a new author on (60 reviews!!) I know it's not up there like everyone else's hundreds of reviews but im really happy to have made it passed 50…**

**this is a really long authors note…lol**

**just finished my science exam have been studying for my history exam at 1300 this afternoon!!! WOW!!! so yeah, I'll get on with the story….please read and review (ff users im aiming for 100 reviews and we only have 5 chapters before it's finished…fp users please rate…I do want my huddy yellow by the end of the month!!!)**

**xxx**

**(oh. btw this isn't my best chapter…I don't really like it)**

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

Cuddy latched her jaw onto Wilson's neck. He let out a laugh whilst House watched his 'other' fought his best friend.

"You obviously don't know what I am," Wilson laughed, not in the slightest pain.

She growled at him as she tightened her jaw.

"The cougar is out of the bag," Wilson muttered.

House saw and heard this. Putting Rachel onto the couch House yelled in pain as both of them changed.

Wilson was the smallest of the three but that didn't bother. He freed himself from Cuddy's grasp and pounced at Rachel. House jumped in front of the infant protectively. Wilson went to strike at House with his paw but House was fast and dodged before striking out at Wilson.

Cuddy was left on the side lines. She took the opportunity to duck behind the couch and grab Rachel by the opening of her shirt. She proceeded to take the baby down to the master bedroom away from all the commotion but she stopped and put Rachel back down when she heard and howl of pain from House.

Wilson had bitten House's front right paw. And then it dawned on her what they were doing. They were fighting for dominance.

'ENOUGH!' she thought, which caused both men to stop and look up at her. 'Wilson, lay off; it's obvious who I've chosen and House, just drop it.'

The men looked at each other and bared there teeth for snarls to be exchanged.

Wilson lashed out at House, once again latching his jaw onto his paw.

Cuddy had a feeling that House would lose so she jumped in and hit Wilson on the side with her paws, pushing him off House.

Wilson yelped in pain as Cuddy's nails dug into his side. He glared at Cuddy from his position on the floor and lunged at her.

'Too bad, you know. I always liked you,' he thought.

House took all his strength and pushed himself in front of Cuddy. He looked at Wilson, whose mouth was open wide. He was going to die; he knew it. The adrenaline that was pumping through his veins made him think that it was going to be a slow death.

As Wilson connected with House's flesh, he stopped. He didn't bite, like House had expected him to. Instead he pulled back and looked down in shame.

'I'm sorry, Lisa,' he thought. 'I'm only new at this, and things like this just come over me,'

She looked at him. 'Come talk to us when you've changed.'

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

It was only half an hour before the three of them had returned to normal. Cuddy had allowed Wilson the use of the bathroom and had leant him some of House's trackies.

Wilson emerged from the bathroom to find House and Cuddy asleep on the bed in each other's arms. He smiled and wondered to himself how he could have broken up this 'family'. He began scribbling a note and was about to leave it on the kitchen bench.

'Don't go,' Cuddy thought as she rose from the bed and walked down the hall.

"I'm not a bad person," Wilson said. "But me? I'm a predator,"

"We're all predators, but it just looks like no one was around to support you,"

"If you're offering help, I shouldn't take it. You and House are meant to be,"

"I don't care Wilson, you cant just go back to a destroyed town,"

"It's not destroyed,"

"What?"

"I lied,"

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

**to be continued….dum, dum, duuuummmm…**


	17. Chapter 17

**hey, sorry about the wait…ive had exam week and have just got some of my results back (luckily they're only mocks) lol, or I'd have failed, oh well. ~guilty face~**

**(please read and review like always)**

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

House rolled in his sleep but even in his unconscious state he could hear the arguing between two people in the kitchen down the hall. He rolled again, this time letting out a long and annoyed groan.

"It's not destroyed," he heard Wilson say.

"What?" he then heard Cuddy.

"I lied,"

That was his final straw. He spun and sat on the edge of the bed. Reaching down he pulled on his jeans and made his way down the hall. He saw Wilson and Cuddy just standing there.

"Why did you lie!?" she yelled.

"Because I was in one of my moments; I had no control; I wanted you – alone," he said, raising his voice a little but not daring to yell at her.

"Then who's looking after my hospital?"

"Cameron,"

House couldn't help but gape at the mixture of emotions that were shown within that minute. He could see that Wilson was hurting Cuddy. He decided to step in.

"I suggest you leave, Wilson. Don't bother coming back,"

Wilson looked at him, wide eyed. "You can't tell me to leave!"

"I can when you're hurting her and when you're in my house!" he yelled, gesturing to Cuddy who was on the verge of tears.

"Let her decide what she wants,"

"Fine,"

The two males looked at Cuddy who was now sitting on the dining room table. She was thinking long and hard about this – she was in love with House, right? And Wilson, he's just a friend, is he not?

Cuddy screamed. "I'm leaving with Rachel tonight. House take me back; I expect to see both of you at work tomorrow,"

They looked at each other, shocked by what they had heard.

"I need time to sort these things out. In time, the bonds will decide who I'm with. I won't just throw myself at the first guy who will take me,"

House coughed. "Bull," cough "Shit,"

"You know what I mean House, now take me home,"

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

It had been a long day but they had finally made it to Cuddy's street. She looked around and her eyes settled on her house. Immediately, she bounded as fast as her panther form would take her before she reached her front door. She held Rachel in her mouth and soon placed her on the floor. She turned to look at the panther and the cougar; sadness evident in both of their eyes.

'Good bye,' she thought. 'I'll miss you, Greg,'

House nodded before turning and running off into the night.

'Goodnight Wilson, we'll soon see what fate decides for the three of us,'

Wilson also nodded and fled into the night.

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

Cuddy signed in at work at nine the next morning. She noticed that both men had also signed in. Walking over to her office, she was greeted by her personal assistant.

"Welcome back, Doctor Cuddy," he greeted.

"Hi, how were things through the earthquake?"

"We had a few extra clinic patients, but nothing too bad,"

"Wasn't it big? I don't know, I was out of town," she lied.

"Yeah, it was quite big, but no major damage."

"Thanks," she said dismissing the man.

Cuddy walked into her office, a wave of relief engulfing her when she saw everything was still in it's rightful place.

'You do know, I'm still here if you want me,' he thought.

'Do you really have to monitor my thoughts that closely? I did say I'd let the bonds decide,'

'But that's not what you want to happen,'

'And how would you know what I want to happen?'

'You want to let your heart decide for you but the bonds at the moment have fucked up your thoughts,' he thought. 'You want me,'

Cuddy sighed at the truth in his words.

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

**this chapter was short and I apologise…I will try to get this updated fast!!!**

**REVIEW!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I tried not to have a big ass wait between chapters…I was going through a small patch of writers block when I wrote these so I do apologise for the crappy-ness of them…I do thank you guys for the lovely reviews (and ratings)…there are only 2 more chapters after this and if I get enough reviews, I might be persuaded to do an epilogue… (but I need at least 100 reviews on FF to do so…so toddle your FP – ing bums over there and rate over there too) HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON ON YER WAY OUT KIDDIES!!!**

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

House had kept himself locked up in his office, immersed in the thoughts of his boss. He could feel the conflict within her and it saddened him to think that he had done it. House's thoughts were interrupted by his team who came in presenting a case. Thirteen handed him the dark blue folder. House scanned through the contents before throwing it back at Thirteen.

"Pass it to Wilson; he has caner," he said.

"How can you know that, we haven't done any tests," Foreman argued.

"I dunno," House said; zoning out again. "Oh, and when you come into an office, you're meant to knock, it's common courtesy,"

'You can talk,' came the woman's voice into his head. 'You barge into my office nearly every single day asking for some ridiculous test,'

'And how did it go? I'm the one who monitors your thoughts closey?'

'Go to work, you have clinic in ten minutes,'

'Thanks for the reminder,' he replied in a sarcastic thought.

Cuddy intended on using exactly the same tone as he had done. 'Now, your sarcastic thoughts need some work on them; you're a lot better at speaking sarcastically,'

'Shut up, now you're distracting me,'

'I bet you couldn't go a week without any contact with me,'

'Wanna bet? I'm sure you'd buckle at the knees and come crawling to me within the first fourty eight hours,' House thought.

'You're on; one small problem, what are we betting?'

'Well, we'll just say that the winner gets to decide upon winning,'

'Fine,' she thought dismissingly.

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

They'd survived five hours without any kind of contact. Cuddy had already gone home, having the babysitter called telling her that Rachel had been sick, She had contacted Wilson to fill in for her at the hospital.

When Cuddy arrived home she found Rachel was only running a temperature. She paid the babysitter and sat down to finish her paperwork. When she opened up the first file, a small envelope fell out and onto the coffee table. She read the date that was on the back.

'Two months ago? No one writes to me unless it's work related.' she thought.

She gently tore the back and slid the letter out of its holder. It was addressed from House.

_Cuddy,_

_I need to be with you; to be honest to you; to tell you what I really am. I am sorry fro what I have done to you in the past, but I am slowly reaching my 'use by' date. I can't bare it. Come see me tonight at seven._

_House._

Why hadn't she found it earlier? Was this a true test for her? It reminded her of her deeper feelings for the man; she couldn't just sit there and let fate decide, could she?

Cuddy went to bed that evening with a feeling of confusion, loneliness and the pain from her recent change.

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

**sorry about the uber crappieness of that chappie…the letter was really random, I don't even know why I put it in there…lol**

**anyways, so read and review…my next chapter of Two's Company, Three's a Crowd should be up soon…**

**xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am soooooooo sorry about the (3 month?) wait between chapters…I had my school holidays then It was my birthday two weeks ago…I do thank you guys for the lovely reviews (and ratings)…there is only one more chapters after this and if I get enough reviews, I might be persuaded to do an epilogue… (but I need at least 100 reviews on FF to do so…so toddle your FP – ing bums over there and rate over there too) HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON ON YER WAY OUT KIDDIES!!!**

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

House woke on the couch in his apartment. He had popped his 'vicodin' that night and had woken up human. He felt lonely and he felt hurt by what Cuddy had done to him the other day.

'Why Wilson?' he thought. 'I changed her, she should be with me! How was Wilson changed anyway; by whom? He's only new to this,'

House pulled himself up from the couch and made his way down the hall and through the kitchen. He opened the freezer to try and satisfy his cravings for a steak and chucked it in the microwave to defrost it. Whipping out the cast-iron pan from beneath the bench, he placed it on the element. After defrosting the steak he put it on the hot pan and listened to it crack and sizzle.

House had demolished his steak within a matter of moments and cleaned up. When he had done, he smelt a familiar smell. The smell was followed by a knock.

"What do you want?" he asked grumpily when he opened the door to face his ex-best friend.

"I want to apologise," came the reply.

"Apologise for what?!" House yelled. "Wilson, you have five hundred years left, I've only got one hundred! You've ruined my chances with her!"

"Just let me in and I'll explain,"

House opened the door and allowed Wilson inside. They both went and sat on the couch in his lounge.

"Explain away,"

"It was about a week ago and I was lonely," Wilson started. "I…hired out a hooker…two minutes later I'm this creature. I tried to research and then I heard Lisa's thoughts and tried communicating; I got no reply so I got angry and 'non-me',"

"You lost control of your senses," House explained. Wilson nodded. "Its highly common in newborn strays. By stray I mean no support from your species and newborn is pretty self-explanitory,"

"Yeah, well that night I was baby sitting…oh, I took some of your vicodin for my headache, by the way…I completely immersed myself in Lisa and I threatened her because obviously the animal wanted to be the dominant one,"

House mulled it over in his head and it made perfect sense. He made humming noises, allowing Wilson to continue.

"So, I came here to say, she's yours,"

"We'll see,"

"What?"

"Did you not listen to what she said the other night? She said she'd let the bonds to decide,"

"Well then, I'll allow her to be with you,"

"Wait! What? HOW!?"

"I get rid of myself permanently,"

"You wouldn't do that, Jimmy. Don't do something stupid,"

"Well how else can I sever the bond?"

"For starters, you don't listen to her thoughts. Secondly try move on; you've been married three times, you must've done something right and third, try to avoid her physically,"

Wilson nodded. "I'll try,"

"See ya, Jimmy,"

"Bye, House,"

House opened the door for Wilson and let him depart.

*****************************

huddyaimee

*****************************

'Argh! Thirty-six hours and I'm losing my mind!' Cuddy's head screamed at her after spending just over a day without any form of contact with House. She realised that the thoughts she could hear of Wilson's were slowly fading; almost as if they were being tuned out by a radio. Her thoughts centred more on House.

She realised, even when he was acting like a misanthrope, he really wanted to share his knowledge with her yet she was too stuck up to see the signs and was too naïve to see what he was doing. Maybe that's what the note was finalising. Her mind screamed for his thoughts, to hear his speech and to comprehend his touch.

How could she have been so stupid?


	20. Authors Note

Hey guys, this is just a quick authors note. Sorry I haven't been updating…I'm on holidays at the moment and mum won't let me update. I will, however, be returning to school next month and updates will start flowing again. I do want to see tons of reviews from older readers and especially new readers, they make my day!

Xx

Aimee


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors****Note:**MY FUCKING GOD! I haven't updated anything in YEARS! I'm so sorry to those out there who are still reading my fics or who have been waiting for them to finish. I really am. I just got so busy and I lost interest in House and now I'm seeking closure to my ex favourite fandom. I hope you enjoy.

This is the last chapter in this story...so please read and review!

huddyaimee

**Chapter 20**

Cuddy arrived at work and did her usual Thursday morning routines as did every staff member – except House. He had, yet again, stuck more magnets over the MRI, claiming that they were to entertain the children. Cuddy didn't buy it and deducted from his pay, the amount it would cost to fix the bloody machine.

It had now been just under forty eight hours since their bet and both were feeling the strain of not being with one another, yet neither of them wanted to lose each other. House hadn't turned up for clinic duty at eleven, so, in fear she'd lose the bet, she got her PA to tell the head nurse to tell Foreman to tell House that he was needed in exam room one.

House had refused for a good half an hour before he was practically dragged by his ear to the clinic.

The head nurse approached him as he limped to the nurses station.

"No one cares if you don't do the work," she hissed at him as they crossed paths. "Sit in there for all I care; just make it look as though you're doing the work."

House smiled and walked into the station. He found the key and unlocked a cupboard. Insinde he found two shoe boxes marked '_House__'__s__Things_'. He pulled out the boxes, shut and relocked the cupboard. He then reached over for the small bucket of lollipops and pulled out three red ones and placed them securely in his jacket pocket.

House hobbled over to exam room one with his boxes in an arm and the lollipops in his pockets. When he got inside the exam room, he placed them on the bench and closed the door behind him. He opened the boxes to find all his confiscated items, like his Gameboy, PSP and portable TV.

About half an hour had passed and he had this terrible urge to go out into the reception. Little did he know, Cuddy was having the same urge.

He made his was out there. He saw Cuddy there too. Their eyes locked at patients and staff began to stare. The pair came to a stop in front of each other.

"It's been forty eight hours and you haven't folded," he whispered.

"I'm about to," she whispered back, reaching to wrap her arms around his neck. He held her back. "I love you, Greg,"

House smiled, "Straight back at'cha." He told her before pulling her into a kiss.


End file.
